dc_comics_fan_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: The Dark Knight (TV series)
Batman: The Dark Knight is an American computer-animated television series based on the DC Comics character Batman, developed by Greg Weisman, Bruce Timm, and Paul Dini, produced by Warner Bros, Televisison, airing on Adult Swim. Plot Characters Main Cast Bruce Wayne/Batman (Troy Baker) Dick Grayson/Robin (I)/Nightwing (Will Friedle) Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Mae Whitman) Alfred Pennyworth (Alastair Duncan) Tim Drake/Robin (II) (Cameron Brown) Commissioner James Gordon (Kurtwood Smith) Recurring Characters Detective Renee Montoya (Vanessa Marshell) Detective Harvey Bullock (Robin Aktin Downes) Jason Todd/Red Hood (Troy Baker) Stephanie Brown/Spoiler (Ashley Tisdale) Ace the Bat Hound (Dee Bradly Baker) Lucius Fox (Ernie Hudson) Luke Fox/Batwing (Gaius Charles) Julie Madison (Tara Strong) Silver St. Cloud () Vicki Vale (Grey Griffin) Detective Crispus Allen (Phil LaMarr) Chief Clancy O'Hara (Quinton Flynn) Dr. Leslie Thompkins (Maria Canals Barrera) Antagonists Joker (Steven Blum) Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Grey Griffin) Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin (Greg Ellis) Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Robert Englund) Bane (Danny Trejo) Selina Kaye/Catwoman (Eliza Dushku) Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Christopher McDonald) Dr. Edward Nygma/Riddler (Wally Wingert) Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Alyssa Milano) Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Maurice LaMarche) Basil Karlo/Clayface (Rick D. Wasserman) Ramon Sionis/Black Mask (Wade Williams) Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (Dee Bradley Baker) Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Kevin Michael Richardson) Garfield Lynns/Firefly (Crispin Freeman) Drury Walker/Killer Moth (Thomas Haden Church) Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Michael Jai White) Ra's al Ghul (Oded Fehr) Talia al Ghul (Andrea Brown) Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva (Finola Hughes) Ubu (Fred Tatasciore) Hook () Dr. Grace Balin/Orca (Kari Whalgren) Lady Elaine Marsh-Morton/Lady Vic (Teresa Gallagher) Dusan al Ghul/White Ghost (Jeff Bennett) Victor Zsasz (Wally Kruth) Rupert Throne (Victor Brandt) Carmine Falcone (Joe Mantegna) Joe Chill (Peter Onorati) Joe Chill, Jr./Reaper (Steven Blum) Delbert Billings/Spellbinder (Daran Norris) Sal Maroni (Rob Paulsen) Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter (John DiMaggio) Lyle Bolton/Lock-Up (Daran Norris) Sondra Fuller/Lady Clayface (Cree Summer) Shade Wilson/Deathstroke (Ron Perlman) Thomas Blake/Catman () Professor Hugo Strange () Arthur Brown/Cluemaster (Tom Kenny) Dr. Thomas Elliot/Hush () Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast () Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist () & Scarface () Lonnie Machin/Anarky () Maxie Zeus () Iris Pheilos/Harpy () Jaina Hudson/White Rabbit () Noah Kuttler/Calculator () Eric Needham/Black Spider (Josh Keaton) Mark Desmond/Blockbuster (Fred Tatasciore) Mortimer Drake/Cavalier () Nathan Finch/Gearhead () Margaret Pye/Magpie () Leona Dorsey/Panara () Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg () Mr. Toad () Terrible Trio Warren Lawford/Fox () Armand Lydecker/Vulture () Gunther Hardwicks/Shark () Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner () Otis Flannegan/Ratcatcher () David Cain (Clancy Brown) Nyssa Raatko (Jennifer Hale) Elliot Caldwell/Wrath () Andrew "Andy" Caldwell/Scorn () Dr. Karl Helfern/Dr. Death () Niccolai Tepes/Mad Monk () Dala () Other DC Heroes Other DC Antagonists Episodes Season 1 * 1. The Legends Begins, Pt. 1: * 2. The Legends Begins, Pt. 2: * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : * 16. : Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Trivia * The series mixed the elements from the comics, Batman: The Animated Series/The New Batman Adventures, the Tim Burton/Joel Schumacher's Batman film series, the Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy, The Batman, Beware the Batman, the Batman Arkham video games, Batman: Year One, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and Gotham.